Blood Magic
by FallenNiji
Summary: In another world, Kaneki Ken was just your regular one-eyed Ghoul living in Tokyo. In another world, Harry James Potter was just your regular Prophecy Child. And in this world...well, you have Hyacinth Dorea Potter, unknowingly the Master of Death, aka Kaneki Kanon. Yeah... Crazy right?[Fem!MoD!Harry(Hyacinth)][Fem!Kaneki(Kanon)][Dumbles!Ron!Bashing][AU][EDITED FIRST CHAPTER!]


**Disclaimer** : Don't Own Anything That You Recognised

 **Rating** : 'M' ( _Tokyo Ghoul_ people!)

 **Pairings** : Undecided. Multi/Kaneki for now. Vote!

 **Warning** : Character Death. Death. Dumbles!Ron! Bashing. Gore. Blood. Cannibalism. Horror. Fem!Kaneki/Harry. Male!Rize. MoD!Harry. Kinda!Time travel-ish. Everything in HP happened 10 years later. Others to be added.

 **Notes** : Saw Tokyo Ghoul. 'Nuff said. Fun fact: When someone used 'Nuff said', I always thought 'Nuff was a person X-D

* * *

Death had always wondered what Magic, Ghoul, and Fate saw in humans. Well, truth to be said, Ghoul only saw them as food, but the other two... Nobody really understand Fate and Magic really. They were enigmas among the higher entities, always have been, and always will be. Death hated Fate's hobby of pairing people up with her long, crimson strands of hair and Magic's hobby of blessing lowly mortals with a smaller version of her powers. But, in the '90s, he finally understood when _something_ was born.

This _something_ was actually a small girl named Hyacinth Dorea Potter. From the moment he felt her existence in the mortal realm, he knew she would be an enigma on Fate's and Magic's scale. He appeared on night, on All Hollow's Eve in 1991. Death observed the small babe as she peered up at him eyes wide with innocence. Her wavy hair was the colour of ebony, which reminded him of his own, and her eyes the colour of the brightest emeralds, or that killing curse the mortals created. Her skin was pale, nearly porcelain, and with her nose scrunched up like it was he could almost say it was cute. Almost. It reminded him of Ghoul on a temper tantrum. Death shivered. His youngest sister was a terrifying being, and he's not just saying that because he's afraid of being eaten by her. _He's not._

He peered at her closely with eyes that resembled coal. She blinked her emerald eyes that reminded him of a doe ( _isn't her mother's Patronus a doe? ..._ ) and giggled happily, her arms reaching to be picked up. Death raised a nonexistent (and he really hated that fact. The other entities always made fun of him for that.) eyebrow at the girl's, Hyacinth's, actions. So the little whelp could see him? Interesting... To find one so young to be able to see Death... _She truly is gifted by my art._ Was his only thought.

Deciding to succumb to this one child's desires, he picked her up with his large bony hands. Now that he had a closer look, he could see the markings in her eyes. The Peverell Emblem was faintly etched into her pupils in a dark green colour. His lips quirked. Of course a child of Peverell would be able to see him. Death's eyes narrowed, but even then the art of death ran thick through her veins. He settled her down when he heard the gates creaking.

He slowly walked through the door of the nursery just to see a frantic Lilian Magnolia Evans rush in there and set up a barricade. And he soon saw why. The man know as Voldemort (Flight From Death... Son of a bitch.) was standing in the living room, a sickening green light (much uglier than Hyacinth's eyes) flashing from his wand and hitting the little child's father, James Charlus Potter. James Potter fell down like a marionette cut from its strings. He was dead.

Death entered the nursery solemnly to see a sobbing Lily carving runes around Hyacinth's little bed. He frowned, normally, such runes wouldn't work. They only worked if the person in them was picked as a Champion of an entity. But could he really let the talent that was Hyacinth Dorea Potter flicker out like a blown flame? If he did chose her as his Champion, she would automatically go into the Cycle of Reincarnation: Crazy Style. It was purely Chaos's fault it was created. 'Nuff said. Still, it wouldn't be so bad. She would have a few extra abilities, like more control over her magic, slight psychic abilities, and something else.

Death grimaced as the door was blown away, revealing that bastard Voldemort in all his nonexistent glory. Lily stood in front of the crib with a glare full of spite and fear. She was afraid of him, that was unsurprising. But she was also afraid of the harm he could do to her daughter.

"Not Hyacinth, not Hyacinth, please not Hyacinth!" Lily sobbed, looking at Voldemort pleadingly. The Dark Lord regarded her cooly, wand pointing at her chest. "Stand aside you silly girl… stand aside now." Lily didn't appear to hear him as she continued to plead. "Not Hyacinth, please no, take me, kill me instead-" He repeated himself, "Stand aside." Lily sobbed, clutching a bloody hand. Death frowned, would he take Hyacinth as a Champion?

"Not Hyacinth! Please… have mercy… have mercy…" Voldemort sighed in agrivation, shaking his head at the foolish woman. Whilst she may be foolish, Death thought sadly, she is brave. Voldemort raised his want, and hissed cruelly. " _ **Avada Kedavra**_!" Lily went out with a loud, painful scream. Voldemort then pointed his want at the whimpering child with a shrill laugh.

Death's sighed. He was _so_ going to regret this later. Voldemort, no, Tom muttered a few words before casting " ** _Avada Kedavra_**!" Just before it closed with the runes Death allowed his powers to wash over Hyacinth, feeling his mark being imprinted on the girl's stomach. The green curse hit the barrier, and for a moment it looked like it would kill the newly appointed Death's Champion, or in the humans' words, Master of Death. It didn't.

The curse struggled for a moment, before being sent back to Tom at a shocking speed. Red eyes widened in horror as pain exploded in his entire body. Death cursed, the bastard had created Horcruxes. _Horcruxes_. Father dammit! Tom's body slowly faded into ashes but unfortunately, his soul escaped.

What Death did not expect was the sheer power of the magical backlash the AK curse had. Hyacinth cried out in pain as one of Tom's soul shards embedded itself into her forehead. Death's eyes flashed in anger, how dare a foolish mortal make a Horcrux out of his Champion! He paused. The little brat was already growing on him.

He sighed and went to pick the little girl up. He didn't even lay a hand on her when Severus Snape burst into the room. He let a horrified choking sound escape his throat when he saw Lily's lifeless green eyes. Death rolled his eyes, _and here comes the drama_. After a few minutes he disappeared only to be replaced by Sirius Black, his little Champion's godfather. Sirius stared at Lily for a moment before going to pick up little 'Cinthy. Death paused, _father dammit!_

Both man and entity quickly escaped the the destroyed Godric's Hollow. Sirius's flying motorcycle leaned against a tree. The animagus gently placed the sleeping Hyacinth in the side car so that she wouldn't fall out. After that, Sirius was prepared to sit and drive off into the night when the large figure of Rubeus Hagrid appeared. They exchanged quite a few words before Sirius relented and let Hagrid sit on his motorcycle.

Death raised an eyebrow as Hagrid drove off and Sirius apparated away.

* * *

Death appeared on Private drive as Albus Dumbledore asked where Hagrid got the motorcycle. "Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the half-giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke quietly. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got ''er, sir."

"No problems, were there?" Dumbledore peered at the bundle that Hagrid picked up. "No, sir -" Dumbledore relaxed slightly, "Te house was almost destroyed, but I got 'er out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. She was already 'sleep when I got there."

Both Headmaster and Headmistress peered down at the girl bundled in light red blankets. Death was standing next to him, invisible to the normal eye. He scowled when he spotted that blasted lightning bolt scar. "Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall in horror. Dumbledore nodded grimly. "Yes, and she'll have that scar forever." McGonagall clenched her fists, "Can you do anything about it?" Here Dumbledore paused and his eyes lost his twinkle. He could ask the goblins for help, but he couldn't do that. He'd lose his pawn after all. "Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground." Death grimaced, _TMI, Dumbles, To Much information_. "Well then, give her here Hagrid. We best get this over with." Death looked on in shock as the half-giant gave Hyacinth to Dumbles without a second thought. So they were just going to leave her here and be over with it?

"Could I - could I say good-bye to ''er, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Death's previous Champion and gave her what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog. Death snickered at the comparison. Hagrid was sacked upside the head by McGonagall and scolded. Hagrid sighed and started blubbering apologies and whatnot.

Dumbledore walked up towards Number Four's doorstep with a sad look in his eyes. He laid her down at the doorstep taking a letter out of his cloak and placing it in her blanket. He knew what he had to have her do. Live an abusive life, be his pawn, fight Tom, die, and he would kill Voldemort and be the Saviour of The Light. Hyacinth would be seen as a martyr. Death, reading his mind, felt disgusted with the old man.

"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations." Death looked on incredulously. They were just going to leave a year old babe on a doorstep in the middle of the night in November with nothing but a blanket? And they were going to _celebrate_!?

Hagrid left, promising to give Sirius's bike back and McGonagall apparated away. Dumbledore and Death were the only ones left. Dumbledore sighed, looking twice his age, "It's for the greater good, my girl." And he was gone.

"What the actual fuck." Death actually cursed, and with large step he was picking his Champion up. Like hell he was leaving her here to freeze to death and be abused. He frowned. But where would he take her? Italy, _no_. Too many mafioso. He does _not_ want to let her become one of those crazies. Not Germany, not China, not America, and no way in hell was he letting her stay here. Japan seemed like the best place, never mind being infested with Ghoul's creations. Hyacinth would learn how to take care of her before Dumbledore appeared, and she would know the difference between murder and self-defence. "But still," He sighed. "Dumbledore could easily get to her and place her back here if he learn of her whereabouts. Unless..." He smirked. Time to pay Lady Time a visit.

Death disappeared with a flicker of his robes.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed~ Sorry about the paragraphs. They went all hillbilly XD**


End file.
